


desperate

by sharkteeths



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Edging, F/M, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Toys, bottom dwight, vibrator use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 03:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19033603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkteeths/pseuds/sharkteeths
Summary: haha bottom dwight





	desperate

**Author's Note:**

> okay look it’s 1am & i just wanted to write some dwight please don’t look at me  
> also no plot because i am dumb

dwight’s glasses are fogged, you notice. sweat beads slowly down his quivering legs as you lower the setting again, rewarding you kindly with a pent-up groan from your subordinate.

he hisses through clenched teeth while looking up at you between his pale thighs, watching you toy gleefully with the remote in hand. 

 

you’re glad his hands are tied. with his own tie, too. 

you palm teasingly at his leaking cock, dwight trying hard not to moan at your contact.

looking down at him, you muse on. 

“dwight. tell me what you want.”

his expression turns to one of embarrassment & panic. cute, you think. 

 

he opens his mouth to speak, breath shaking and words uneven.

“i... i’d like... nnn..-“

dwight swallows, trying to keep whatever pride he has left. 

“let... l-let.. let me c-cum, please...” 

obvious embarrassment filled his face, cute again. 

you smiled politely at his attempt, before,

 

“if you can say it clearly, i’ll let you.”

he’s taken to sighing now, biting hopelessly at his bottom lip to not stutter his words. 

his eyes close and his brows furrow.

“please, please.. let me cum, please.” 

it’s the best attempt at begging you’re ever going to get out of dwight, regardless if he can’t even get the words out straight.

you give his head a gentle pet before sliding up to the full setting, dwight arching his back and whining. 

he lets out a mix of moans and curses before his orgasm painfully tears through him, thick stripes of white covering his stomach nicely.

 dwight throws his head back and whines, hands resisting against their restraint. his cheeks were showing red under his glasses, which were a lot clearer now. 

you bring him upwards by his hands and his head lays gently on your shoulder, weeping. 

you’ll have to think of other ways to see how long he can last. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was super lazy im sorry


End file.
